Messy Nature
by Consort
Summary: After a few months preparation, and a weird yet unshakable relationship, Brightwing and Dehaka are ready to try going further. [LEMON] -WARNING, LEMON BETWEEN REPTILES. CONSIDER WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT BEFORE READING.-


**Welcome to me going very, very far outside my comfort zone. Honestly when I tried to do this with Jaina and Raynor I failed completely, then I discovered I was a lot more comfortable not using anyone remotely humanoid. It just felt... less creepy that way, for some reason. Sorry if this sucks. And yes, everything is anatomically correct.**

Abathur and Dehaka were co-operating for the first time. It was going well enough.

"Sequences... perplexing. Not enough DNA to decode abilities." Mused Abathur. He was examining a single drop of blood, suspended in a gelatinous bag.

"But, you can create the essence I require. That is all that matters." Said Dehaka.

"Dislike suggested method. Inefficient. Though, must follow orders of Queen of Blades. Even if issued on behalf of others." Abathur was carefully extracting sections of DNA from the blood, rearranging and reverse-engineering them.

Dehaka watched carefully "Make sure that it allows for genetic integration. And do not add anything of your own. If not for her wishes, I would have simply assimilated this myself, from another faerie dragon."

"Hivemind, obedience sequences. Superior. Reason for exclusion... unclear." Said Abathur, distaste seeping into his voice.

"That is not the way of the primals. We are individual. That is how we grow. One dies, and gains the growth of another. A hivemind reduces growth. Turns it to reliance on others. Pure obedience stunts the ability to think, to develop." Growled Dehaka.

"Delivery mechanism... highly toughened, correctly spined, will fold in. Complete. Internal production... production of fluids, rapid. Additional hormones, sequenced. Complete. Producing essence..." Abathur said, all business once again. He pulled a small lump of meat from the jelly. "Consume. Assimilate."

Dehaka took the marble-sized piece of flesh and swallowed it. Despite the small size, Abathur had packed enough genetic information into it that he could have found the designs for his new system a hundred times over. He felt his body stretch as it reconstituted new organs, wrote additional instincts into Dehaka. "Impressive. I leave."

Abathur groaned discontentedly, wondering why he wouldn't just let him do things efficiently. Stupid primals...

* * *

In the meantime, Brightwing was searching for a good place. It was around four in the afternoon now, and she didn't want to wait until tomorrow. The sun was still high in the sky, warming her blood as she soared over hill and dale.

The land shifted. An oddly sandy forest? No good, there were a lot of sharp rocks around there. What about this valley? A harsh gust of wind caught Brightwing and catapulted her away, so maybe not. Maybe this quarry, most of the surfaces were quite flat. But then again, they would be impossible to grip.

Finally, she settled on a very sparse but tropical forest of giant trees. They had to be magical, normal oak wood would have snapped under the weight. A mossy carpet covered the entire floor, a little damp but soft as silk. Excellent for gripping with claws, too. One of the trees was hollow. Brightwing carefully poked her head inside. Empty, and still with a mossy floor. It was well-concealed from any prying eyes. Perfect. Now to wait. Maybe grab something to eat, like a few grubs or some old bones.

* * *

Brightwing was lying in the boughs of the hollow tree when Dehaka burst from the floor a few metres away, as the sun was beginning to set. Brightwing immediately perked up.

"Better-than-friend!" She jumped from the branch, gliding down. "Helllllooo!"

Dehaka looked up. "Hello, Brightwing."

He followed her descent. Possibly a side effect of his new assimilations, he realised he could appreciate a few new details about her now. She was incredibly attractive by the standards of her species, the vibrant colours on her wings shimmering with power and joyful benevolence. Aside from that, she was almost ideal by the standards of the Zerg. Strong muscles, keen eyes, killer instincts... and, even if it normally wouldn't matter: highly fertile.

Brightwing landed on the ground next to the hollow. "Look what I found! Is it good, better-than-friend?"

Dehaka eyed the hollow. It would conceal the two of them well enough. "It is good. I... must ask. How do I use this?" He gestured to between his legs. Externally, there was no apparent difference if you didn't know what to look for. But Brightwing could see two long bumps towards the base of his tail. And the slit towards the front. A pair of hemipenes, stored internally until they were needed.

She giggled. "I will help you, better-than-friend!" She kicked off the ground, and flew around Dehaka a few times.

Soothing mist began to wash over Dehaka's face. He was going to say he wasn't injured, but then he felt... something. It was different to anything he'd ever felt before. Like burning anticipation, impatience, a growing feeling of... sensitivity between his legs. He looked down. His hemipenes were out. "How did you-?"

"Pheromones, better-than-friend! Lots of them. I always put them out, but nobody notices... until you!" Brightwing looked at Dehaka's double dicks. They were a dark black, and had just a few small spines along their length. Easily ten inches each, and throbbing with anticipation. They did not have a foreskin or bulbous end, instead tapering slightly towards the tip, ending in a flat surface with the urethra. Literally the biggest, blackest dicks in the nexus. Brightwing almost gasped at the thought they were going to be inside her. "Okay, better-than-friend! I... do not know what to do now. Do your thing!"

Dehaka didn't really know what to do consciously, but before he knew it, he'd hustled Brightwing into the hollow. He let her lie on the floor for a moment as he used his larger arms to support himself, while bending his head down and carefully placing his jaws around Brightwing's neck. His teeth didn't dig in hard, but any attempt to escape the grip would have been painful and fruitless.

She'd never imagined being in a situation where she could be killed in an instant would be so arousing. She lifted her right leg, ever so slightly. Brightwing buzzed with anticipation, the gravity of the situation gripping her heart. This was it, the one thing every animal- _every living thing_ aspired to: getting laid. "Do it..." She breathed, aroused beyond further words.

He slid his left leg under her right, and moved it across. It bent her tail up, and exposed her cloaca. Dehaka carefully moved his right hemipene against the opening, and began to push. After just a second, it penetrated, sliding into her like a key into a lock.

Brightwing nearly came then and there. Dehaka's girth was immense, filling her entire opening with his lightly pulsing cock. Every tiny spine dug into her in just the right way, a pointed massage from the inside, like scratching away a dozen itches you didn't know were there. "Ahhh! Y-yes!" She squeaked, tongue involuntarily hanging out a little. Even the tiny movements of Dehaka's length were nearly enough to make her shriek in pleasure.

After the hemipene was in for just a moment, Dehaka relaxed the grip of his jaws, and focused on using his smaller arms to hold Brightwing in place, curling the claws on his feet into the soft ground. He gave a small, tentative thrust, and a surge of pure pleasure responded, rocking throughout his body like a shockwave. He pushed in further, as far as he could. Brightwing came there and then, even if it wasn't a large, messy affair with a certain black pillar sealing the way out, she loosed a loud "AHHH!" as her walls contracted around Dehaka's dick.

Their smells were intoxicating to each other. Dehaka could smell so many pheromones that were sweet and cloudy, boosting his newfound sex drive to crazy heights, dulling out the rest of the world while making the the smaller reptile before him seem like a clearly-coloured photo. And mixed in with that was her juices, savory against the pheromones, and grabbing the instincts he was driven by to nearly push him into a mindless frenzy. It was like smelling blood when on the hunt, but this would feel better than any kill.

Brightwing was freely drawing in Dehaka's strong musk, the rich smell of dried blood and the earth that stuck to his skin, and the smell of his warm breath over her, every single one was more than comfort, every single one could be described as one of Brightwing's favourite smells, blood for food, soil for nature, and breath for Dehaka himself. And Dehaka had pheromones too. While Brightwing's were a sweet, seducing scent, Dehaka's were a thick wall of maddening attraction, raw power's primal draw upon every living thing, screaming with the force of a geyser that Dehaka was ready to fuck.

Dehaka didn't need to thrust in order to orgasm using hemipenes, and could already feel something new building within his body. Still, he gave a few experimental, short thrusts to see if he could draw out more pleasure. And he absolutely could, the resounding waves of pure ecstasy vibrating through his very body, as his orgasm began to build. He removed his mouth from Brightwing entirely, and pressed her firmly to the ground, jamming his pulsing cock into her and then roughly drawing it back, dragging the small spines along the sensitive inside of her pussy. Growling and grunting, he shoved his dick in again, lost to the overwhelming sense of pleasure, as Brightwing managed to achieve a second orgasm, providing a fresh bit of lubrication for Dehaka to thrust in as hard as he could, forcing his hemipene almost seven inches in. He tossed his head back, and roared loudly in dominance as his cum burst forth, impregnating his new mate.

Brightwing felt the first cumshot launch deeply into her, and then another before she could catch a breath. She gently hissed in pleasure as the warm stickiness of a third cumshot filled her. And a forth. With a FIFTH cumshot, her womb was completely filled, the pressure forcing some of the cum past Dehaka's enormous meat. With a final, sixth spurt, this pressure reached bursting, and cum sprayed out of Brightwing's cloaca, coating both her tail and his legs with the sticky liquid.

Dehaka pulled out, and a large glob of cum followed, unable to be held. Brightwing bent to look at her cloaca, and another splatter escaped. It was a dark purple, staining everything it touched like ink, and the smell just made her think _life_. Her underbelly looked like it had been painted with blackberry juice. The two took just a moment to breathe, watching Dehaka's hemipenes retract. before Brightwing turned around and rolled over, looking up at her new mate. "That... was... amazing, better-than-friend."

Dehaka looked down at his new mate. "I did like that." He lay down, bringing his head to hers.

"Do you want to try the other thing?" Asked Brightwing, after a few minutes.

"What other thing?"

Brightwing giggled. "It is like mating, but I use my tongue, and it is meant to feel good! Illidan told me about it! And then Shan'do told him off. Can you do the breeding thing again?"

Dehaka didn't even need pheromones to get hard again. He lifted his chest off the ground, showing off the unsheathing tools. Right was just a little less hard, having been emptied into Brightwing mere minutes ago. Left was still fully erect, a reservoir of semen ready to flow through it. "Do as you wish, mate." He stood, exposing the dual shafts to Brightwing.

"Here I go..." Said Brightwing, righting herself and moving her head close to Dehaka's members. She sniffed them, drawing in the alien musk, and gave the left hemipene a gentle lick. It tasted a little metallic, and a little savory. She then extended her tongue fully, wrapping it along Dehaka's eager cock. It went around three quarters of the way, circling twice and holding the tip just two inches from her throat.

Dehaka was harder than cast iron at the first lick. When Brightwing wrapped her tongue around, then he had to dig the claws of his larger arms into the ground to avoid moving from the shock of delight. "Yes..." He growled, as Brightwing started to move her tongue all over his member, tantalizing every spine, every nerve. She let her mouth close a little, rolling her tongue this way and that over the throbbing hemipene, tasting as much of the organ as she could and relishing the metallic flavor. Just a little precum came from the tapered tip, and Brightwing hungrily lapped at the opening it had dribbled from, the liquid like a magnet to her.

Dehaka let his own tongue loll out to the side in bliss, as Brightwing continued to work on his cock. It wasn't as roaringly-orgasm inducing as regular, animalistic sex had been, but the drawn out nature of this was great. Still, he wasn't going to be able to hold back for long as she teased and caressed his hemipene, giving every little bit a curious, playful licking.

Brightwing could feel a slight pulse, and braced herself as the solid dick was involuntarily thrust forwards. The first rope of cum went straight down her throat, barely touching the sides. For the second, she'd half unwrapped her tongue and it hit the base of the pink muscle, splashing out in every direction. She gulped what she could as some dripped out of the sides of her mouth, before the third shot filled her mouth completely, forcing her to take her head off Dehaka's dick with her mouth full of cum, as the fourth shot hit her in the face, soaking her and splashing along her back and wings. She tasted and swallowed her mouthful, drinking in the rich, gloopy texture, and opened her mouth to catch the fifth burst. She knew she couldn't take the sixth, so she reared up and let it hit her in the chest, the dark purple instantly soaking her.

She took a moment to comprehend what she'd done, a sense of satisfaction. Dehaka's hemipenes retracted, and the two just lay down.

"That was so much fun, better-than-friend!" Said Brightwing, lying on the soft, now sticky and torn moss.

"I think... I liked the first way better. But, I would gladly do this again, in the future. Now, I will protect you."

"Thank you!" Cheered Brightwing, on the biggest rush of her life, head spinning with the sheer knowledge of what she'd done.

* * *

 **The following afternoon...**

"Well, he certainly left his mark..." Said Tyrande, looking at Brightwing from afar. She was still very purple.

Dehaka felt unusually proud, listening in from the brush. Brightwing just laughed.

 **Author's notes: Well, never doing that again (So don't ask).**

 **In case anyone is wondering, this is as close to anatomically correct as I could get it (Considering there is literally no chance we'll ever be given a canon answer to exactly what equipment the two of them have), and if you don't know what anything is, then google it at your own discretion.**

 **Yeah, I should probably not do any more of this. Still, let me know if I did good or not in the comments, okay?**

 **Update: Even though writing this still weighs on me, I decided I should improve it. If I'm going to do something only once, I'm going to do it right. And doing this has strengthened me a bit, made me just a bit more confident.**


End file.
